Hero behind the Shield
by Otakurec.37
Summary: My first fanfic to be submitted. This is a oneshot between Sena and Mamori. Please be gentle on the reviews.


This is my first fanfic to ever submit on this site. I've searched and found practically no stories between Sena and Mamori, so I decided to make one. I haven't made it past book 3, so I don't know how accurate this will be. I was just so excited to get this online. I just thought of it in class, and wrote it right there. _Please_ be gentle on the reviews. I may add another chapter, if I get good reviews or if the muse descends, no promises.

* * *

Hero behind the Shield 

Shortly after the Zokugaku game, Sena decided to go out running after school. 'I need to get used to this weight if I'm going to get any better' was his reason exercising in full uniform. He made two full laps around the neighborhood and was starting to come back.

Back at Deimon High School, Mamori was hanging up recruitment posters on the announcer's booth for the team. She stared at the picture of Eyeshield 21, 'I hope Sena will take a lesson form Eyeshield 21, and learn to stand up for himself' she thought to herself. She began to hear footsteps come up the stairs of the bleachers.

She glanced down to see two players from Zokugaku. She tried to act cool, "Can I help you with something".

"I'm sure you can cutie", said the tall player. She took a step back up the bleachers as they kept coming closer.

"You see, we saw you during the game, and we were wondering if you were single, or if the rumors were true that you got a thing for Eyeshield." said the bigger one.

"Well, I don't see what that has to do with anything," she said as a bead of sweat slowly came down her face as they continued to advance. As she backed up she could hear the old bleachers creek under the weight.

"Oh, it's got _everything_ to do with it sweetie" he said as reached and grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't Touch Me!" she yelled and smacked him with the rolled up posters. He seemed unfazed and swiped the posters from her hand.

"Humph, I like em' rough" he smirked.

Just then, Sena came around behind the bleachers when he heard a ruckus. He looked up and saw Mamori surrounded by two guys as he yelled "MAMORI!" She looked down at Eyeshield and was still a little worried because of the reputation Hiruma gave him, but yelled, "HELP!" Suddenly SNAP! the rusted old guardrail broke as Mamori fell backwards. A look of horror appeared in Sena's eyes and a blur zipped over to the falling damsel as Sena broke light speed.

He got there just in time to catch her in his arms, yet still collapsed under her. His eyes became enflamed as he stared up at them. "If I ever see you around her again, I'm going to embed my cleats into your skulls!" They stood there in complete shock, slowly looked at each other and ran away.

Mamori laid on the ground in awe as she looked up at the standing hero, and could se his face under the facemask.

"Pant… pant… pant… are you… okay… Mamori?" as he stuttered for breath.

"Sena?"

"What!"

"Sena it's you."

"What are you talking about?" At this point he failed to realize he was talking in his normal voice.

"Sena, why didn't you tell me?"

Sena slowly unbuckled his chin strap and removed his helmet, revealing the spiky-haired little kid who was once to weak to even walk from a fight. "Well, I guess there's no hiding it anymore," he said kneeling down. He noticed that tears began to form in her eyes. In an instant she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly while crying, "Why didn't you tell me, I was so worried about you all this time."

"I wanted to tell you, but Hiruma put a gun to my head to keep me quiet." "Well, I guess I can understand that part," she said almost cracking a smile. Sena slowly put his arms around her.

"I also knew you would get worried about me getting hurt and force me to quit. But, I want to do this Mamori. I like playing, and having some people looking up at me. This is my choice."

Mamori slowly pulled out of the hug and looked up at Sena while she was still close. "Well, if it's your choice, then I won't stop you. But, you have to promise to be careful" she said with a small smile and a tear in her eyes. "Thank you Mamori" he said looking down at her.

They continued to look into each other's eyes. Mamori slowly moved in closer and closer, until finally her lips met his as she closed her eyes. Sena had a shocked look on his face at first, but slowly closed his eyes and went along with her since he had wanted this for a while.

Off by the entrance of the street, Hiruma, Kurita, and Raimon were just watching them. Hiruma said, "Damn it, now she knows! … Well, at least the damn pipsqueak finally made his move on her." Kurita just stood there with a tear in his eye, "Awwww, ain't it cute." Raimon could only watch with his mouth gapping open and eyes practically out of his sockets. "No! It's not fir, she was supposed to fall for me! I was supposed to be the hero!" No one bothered them, Kurita took Hiruma and dragged Raimon back to the clubhouse to leave them alone.

* * *

Please be gentle on the reviews. 


End file.
